


Daycare

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz needs to cope with what happened at Autobot city with the suggestions of his friends that he visit the first sparkling daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

Jazz was tired.

It had been only months since the defeat and truce with the Decepticons. Both Cyclonus and Optimus were still hammering out the terms, it was amazing how little the Decepticons had originally fought for.

And deactivated for. Along with some of his closest friends and... bond mate. No one would forget the sacrifice that was made for this peace.

Well there had been a light. In front of him was the first sparkling care centre that catered for both ground and flyer sparklings. It was interesting to see how many sparklings only two full Trines of Seekers could produce. 

Since Prowls... Jazz had been placed on temporary leave pending an evaluation by First Aid. As he got told every time he visited med bay being held prisoner in Unicron hadn't helped.

It was just as bad with Chromia and Moonracer who had lost their mates but both femmes had put all their energy into making this centre a success. 

The reason he was here was because Blaster had thought he was getting depressed and needed something to do.

Not this though.

Five seconds in he had been swarmed by sparklings that only came up to his knee. There were a few shell frames that brought to mind different mechs, one dark red and one white and red. It was just his processor running off with him.

With over twenty sparklings to help wrangle Jazz couldn't help but miss a few. Hook and Grapple had spent months planning the building and with the Constructicons still working on it they had all of them in the one room.

It was a tight squeeze.

Jazz couldn't help but sigh, he was tired and it was finally the end of the day. Most sparklings had been taken and so the ex saboteur finally noticed one of the sparklings.

A tiny tricoloured sparkling.

“Jazz”

No sparkling should be able to talk with that much coherency. Moving closer Jazz found himself studying the Seekerlet. Finally recognising the colour scheme Jazz couldn't help but hate the adult turned sparkling for ruining his life.

“Starscream”

A confused look crossed the Seekerlets face before he settled on his signature smirk. Jazz didn't know how the Seeker got here and he didn't care.

“What are you doing here?”

The Seekerlet frowned scrunching his young face up. It was so likeable that Jazz almost forgot his anger and made to hug him.

“I am here because I am waiting for TC and Warp”

Wait that couldn't be right. According to the information he had gathered from Cyclonus both Seekers were reformed and couldn't possibly retrieve Starscream.

“I'm not sorry to tell you that Thundercracker and Skywarp will not be coming”

A creepy and wide smile lit Starscreams immature features and Jazz felt as though he was getting pranked. It was now an uncommon feeling since the twins had deactivated and Jazz became just that little bit anxious.

“Just wait”

That was all the Seekerlet said before turning towards a small pile of blocks and starting to build a small and intricate tower. The last sparkling in the centre crawled over to Starscream and started to play Jazz got the sinking suspicion that something might be wrong with Starscream.

If something like this had happened to one of the mechs he knew they wouldn't be sitting down with an actual sparkling playing so well. Although Jazz didn't know what had happened to Starscream this was still weird.

He plucked the Seekerlet off the floor to the protest of the mechling and held him close. As he lifted the Seekerlet to his shoulder Jazz felt him lift his arms up to someone behind him.

“I am immortal Jazz I can change anything I want to”

It was still a bit of a shock when a pair of black hands lifted Starscream out of his arms and when he turned around to find Thundercracker and Skywarp giving him a sly smile.

“I would suggest you both go home”

Picking up the last sparkling Jazz locked up.

“Lets go home Prowler”

It had been strange to hear that he was carrying and he was still unsure of what he was going to do with the little mech. Prowler, the name brought up images of his sire berating the twins and was a fitting name for his mechling.

Thundercracker and Skywarp smiled at him as Starscream's helm fell on Thundercrackers shoulder.

One long commute later and Jazz was walking a slumbering Prowler down their apartment hallway. In the doorway there was a doorwinged mech and Jazz stumbled.

“Hello Jazz”

**Author's Note:**

> Take what you want from the ending. This is definitely a one shot and I won't write another chapter.


End file.
